The first AIDS case was reported in 1985 in China. Since early 1994, the rate of HIV infection has rapidly increased in many provinces in China. AIDS is also becoming a significantly health care concern in China, and it is expected that more and more infected persons will begin to show clinical symptoms. As a result, three clinical HAART trials are being carried out in China since 1999. The data provide first-hand experience of treating HIV-infected patients in China, However, the problems with these drugs are their adverse side effects. Moreover, the drugs are too expensive to treated HIV infected persons and AIDS patients in Chian. The rise in HIV infection is a serious situation that calls for new innovations by the Chinese medical and health professionals in order to control the pandemic of HIV infection in China. The rise in HIV infection is a serious situation that calls for new innovations by the Chinese medical and health professionals in order to control the pandemic of HIV infection in China. To demonstrated the clinical and economic benefits of anti-retroviral treatment over routine care, which usually consists of Chinese traditional herbal medicine, and palliative care. The specific aims for this project are: 1. To document the clinical presentations of patients with HIV through a retrospective clinical chart review. Presenting symptoms, OI presentations, stage of disease, diagnostic and monitoring tests used, treatment modalities, preventive treatments used, and mortality and morbidity parameters will be examined. 2. To characterize the clinical presentations of HIV through a prospective collection of clinical data. Preventive care, screening, presenting symptoms, OI presentations, diagnostic procedures, stage of disease by CD4/viral load. Data collected from Aims 1 and 2 will be used to accomplish Aim 2. 3. To provide systematic training in HIV clinical management to clinicians who will offer long-term HIV care to prevalent and incident cases determined through CIPRA activities. 4. To establish National Guidelines for the comprehensive clinical management of patients infected with HIV. 5. To conduct a randomized clinical trail to compare the efficacy of HAART with that of traditional Chinese medicine (TCM). 6. To evaluate the virologic responses (emphasize on rebound) and immunologic responses in HIV/HCV co-infected patients before, during and after HAART and treatment with TCM.